


Unintentional Sleep Over

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needs a ride home, and of course he forgot his keys. Thankfully Ryan can help. Platonic Freewood. Minor flirtyness but nothing intended with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Sleep Over

Gavin groaned as he walked back into the office after a phone conversation.

"What's up Gav?" Michael questions from his desk as Gavin sits at his own, jerking the mouse around the screen of his Mac.

"I bloody expected Geoff to have Griffon pick me up, but she she's gonna be busy all night with Fort stuff and Geoffs still too sick..."

"Poor baby needs a ride home?" Michael cooed, sticking his tongue out. "There's plenty of people here capable of driving you home, but not Lindsay and me today. We have a special date tonight. And wedding shit to take care of too."

Jack had left early to be with Caiti for another follow up check up with her doctor post-surgery. Then he left the office and went around to the other offices asking if anyway could give him a ride.

"God damn, why does everyone gotta be busy tonight of all nights??" He muttered under his breath. Then he walked into the studio, scanning who he was close enough friends with or lived near by... But as he gazed around, he came up with no good options.

Except for one. Dead ahead.

Ryan waved at Gavin, and Gavin approached him. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" He said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Well... Geoff and Griffon are no longer able to pick me up tonight, and no one else seems to be available, so, would you be able to?"

He nodded. "No problem. You okay with hanging around a little longer than usual?"

Gavin shrugged. "I'll do whatever I have to so long as it means I have a ride home."

Ryan chuckled. "Alright then."

"I'll see you soon for the lets play."

"Yup."

...............

Gavin shutdown the computer after he finished saving his work, getting some extra work done while he waited for Ryan. He swiveled around in his chair to an empty Achievement Hunter office, too quiet for his liking. So, he grabbed his few things and left the room, closing the door behind him. He then turned right down the hall, also pretty quiet, and into the studio, seeing Ryan scratching his head as he worked on something on his computer. By the time Gavin had made it to his desk, Ryan let out a quiet “Ah ha!” as he figured out his problem. Then he tilted his head to look at Gavin, lowering his headset. “Bet you’re pretty bored by now… sorry.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. Got ahead of some editing stuff, so it wasn’t too bad. But… a little quiet in the empty room.”

Ryan chuckled. “Yeah, I kinda like the quiet and spaciousness with not too many people crowded around me working out here.” He said, leaning back comfortably in the chair, arms out and hands behind his head. “Nice elbow room. But I do have a comfy couch in that room.”

“It sure is,” Gavin commented, reminiscing on the new GO! when they moved from seat to seat.

“Well, I’m almost done here, so thankfully you don’t have to wait much longer.”

“Cool. Thanks again for doing this.” Gavin said, smiling his appreciation.

Ryan waved a hand. “Of course. Anything for a good friend of mine.”

Gavin liked that. He really liked how close they were becoming.

…

“Oh, bollocks!” Gavin groaned. He didn’t have the keys to get in. And none of the lights were on. “Shit!” He looked at his phone, notting a new text message he didn’t see from Griffon.

_Don’t worry yourself, but I took Geoff to the hospital. He was starting to feel worse, and they’re gonna run some tests to make sure he’s okay. I don’t think it'll be anything too serious._

_Looks light we might be here the night, these test take a while and they don’t want to send him home until they know the results. Hope to see you in the morning. There’s some money I Ieft you if you want to order some pizza, my treat._

“Damn it.” At first, Gavin thought it was silly for Ryan to wait until he got inside, just in case, but now Gavin was thankful he waited for him. However, he felt bad for having to ask him such a favor.

He walked back to the car. “Did you leave your keys somewhere?” Ryan guessed. Gavin nodded.

“I left them inside the house, and Geoff and Griffon won’t be back till probably tomorrow morning, Geoff’s in the hospital getting looked at…” Gavin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, wow. Is he okay?”

“Not sure. She said he was starting to feel worse, and they tests he did are gonna take a while. Bloody hell…”

“Come on.” Ryan said, changing gears.

“What?”

“Get back in. I’ll take you to my place to stay for the night.”

“You don’t need to…” Gavin started.

“Gavin, you don’t have your key, and I don’t think they’d like for you to break in. And it won’t be a problem for me. I have a guest room that hasn’t been used in a while anyway.” Ryan offered.

“...Are you sure?”

“Yes, now get in before I change my mind!” Ryan said, a smile on his face showing he had no such bad intention.

Gavin laughed and got back in.

“Besides, I wouldn’t mind a little company. The quiet can get to me sometimes.” Ryan admitted.

Gavin nodded slowly, feeling kind of bad for him. He wondered if Ryan was lonely… it reminded him of his own loneliness. Which brought him to the thought, what if we could be lonely, together? What if… we… no. He shook the thought out of his head, and let the radio distract him from drifting off like that again.

…

“How about some pizza?” Ryan offered, pulling out a menu from a drawer in his small kitchen.

“Sounds top,” Gavin replied, flipping through the channels on Ryan’s TV, not satisfied with anything that was on it.

“Do you wanna start a game up? I don’t like anything that’s on TV right now.”

Ryan walked back in with the menu in hand and pressed the button to the xbox 360. “Sure, I’d love that actually. There’s some multiplayer I’ve been meaning to check out in this game,” Ryan said, grabbing two controllers and handing Gavin one. “Oh, and I normally order from this place.” Ryan added, also handing him the menu.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve gotten from here before.”

They both were hungry enough to get separate pizzas, so ordering wasn’t hard at all. Then they started up a game. It was pretty intense, and they both failed the mission several times, but kept trying. Finally they beat it and yelled out their praise, high-fiving.

“Shit, Ry, that was hard!”

“I know, but we did it!”

“I mean the high-five…” Gavin said, rubbing his red palm.

“Oh, haha, sorry about that.”

Gavin looked over to see Ryan’s muscles contract as he played with the controller.

“Have you been lifting? You look… good.” Gavin said, immediately embarrassed thinking it came off as flirting.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but quickly changed into a simple smile. “Not really. Unless you count finally finishing putting everything away from my moving boxes.” Ryan shook his head. “I should’ve taken care of it a long time ago. But, it’s done now.”

“That’s cool.” The doorbell rang, signaling the pizza arrival.

“How about after we have these, we’ll do a little minecraft? I can show you all the things I’ve been working on in my world.”

Gavin smiled, excited to see what kind of crazy, red stone filled contraptions there was to be seen.

It was a pretty good night, and Gavin was actually glad it ended up like this, since he got to spend some extra time with Ryan. He liked Ryan a lot. More than he could admit.

...

Gavin  fidgeted quite often in his sleep. Actually too often for Ryan's comfort, since the guest bed was so squeaky and he was a light sleeper, and the walls were thin. Ryan decided to get up and check on him, as odd as that sounded since they were both adults.

Ryan walked across the hall the the guest room and whispered so not to wake Gavin if he was still asleep. "Gavin, are you alright?"

Gavin shifted once more, then turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand next to him, now rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry...I just sleep a lot better in my own bed... And I have some sleep problems too." Gavin shifted again, another loud shift accompanying it. “Can’t you put some of that spray-thing to make them not squeak?”

“Well, I don’t normally have guests so I never got around to it.” Ryan shrugged. Gavin nodded, then removed the covers and sat up on the side of the bed, facing Ryan. Gavin laughed, making Ryan give him a questioning look.

“You know, sometimes I’d join Millie and Geoff or Griffon when they did a night time story with her, and it’d even help put me to sleep too...”

“...are you asking me to tell you a bed time story?” Ryan asked, that playful eyebrow raised up in question. “You’re 26 years old…”

“Oh shut up, that’s not what my point was. Just thought I’d share a story.”

“Mm. I see.” Ryan said, now leaned against the door frame.

“So you’re a light sleeper too, huh?” Gavin asked.

Ryan nodded. “Unfortunately so,”

“Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep?”

“Nope,”

“Me neither.” Gavin said. Then gestured Ryan to come in. “Come sit with me.”

“Uh…what?”

Gavin scooted to one end of the bed, sitting cross legged where the pillows would be, which were tossed to the side by now. Ryan still stayed by the door frame. “Don’t be such a silly donut, get over here!”

“What are you trying to do?” Ryan asked him, still unmoving.

This time, Gavin got up and grabbed Ryan’s arm. “This is how we can pass the time. You know how in the let’s builds we’ll ask each other absurd questions?”

“...Yeah…”

“Well, we’ll do the same, until we’re bored out of a brains or can’t think of any other possible things… and… I don’t know, we can think of something else.” Gavin sat back down where he was before, and after some hesitation, Ryan finally shrugged and gave in. If he wasn’t going to be able to get his sleep back tonight, he might as well entertain his interesting, to say the least, British friend.

After several weird, and sometimes gross questions, Gavin came up with something quite interesting.

“Alright, how much would it take you to call me your best friend for a day?” Gavin asked. Ryan gave him a look.

“Gavin, I’m already your best friend. And even if I wasn’t, I’d do it for free.” Ryan said honestly. It made Gavin smile warmly, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile wider.

“Aww, Ry… you mean it?”

“Of course. You may be a little out there at times, but so am I, in different ways. Honestly, Gavin, I love that about you.”

“You _love_ that about me, huh?” Gavin teased light-heartedly.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Gavin…” He sighed in amusement. “Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“Sure, Ry-bread.” Then Gavin yawned. “I’m actually pretty tired now.”

“Me too,” Ryan said before he echoed the yawn. Ryan got up from the bed, the resounding sounds of the creaks following. “Goodnight, Gavin.”

“Goodnight Ryan. Oh, and one last thing?” Gavin said, and Ryan paused at the door, holding the handle. “We should do this more often.”

“The staying up all night part, or the taking advantage of me part?” Ryan said with a smirk.

“I mean the hanging out together after work part. This was fun, really.”

Ryan nodded. “I agree. We could arrange that.”

“Top.” Gavin said, then turned of the lamp and pulled the covers over his body. “‘Night.”

“Goodnight, sleep tight…” Ryan said before closing the door and going back to his own bedroom.

It really was a good night. But in a few hours they’d wake up again, this time actually to go to work. Tomorrow would be a long day. But it was worth it...

 

 


End file.
